<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Skating by Rubymoon_Snape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164108">Ice Skating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape'>Rubymoon_Snape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keith's Secrets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Lion Force (1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Gen, Ice Skating, Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith can ice skate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keith's Secrets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe. </p><p>Author Note: This is Keith and Lance as best friends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ice Skating"</p><p>A beautiful blanket of snow seemed to have fallen overnight and covered the entire planet Arus. The Voltron Force went down to their lions to dig out the townspeople, so they could enjoy the fresh powder. However, they had to break through the ice to release Blue Lion as the lake had a thick layer of ice coating it. Fortunately, Blue wasn't frozen, and the other four lions could break the ice and release the Princess's lion. Once the Blue Lion was free, it didn't take the five lions long to dig out the villages.</p><p>As the lions flew back to the castle, Keith spotted a nice sized lake that was frozen over. He couldn't help but decided to return to the lake once everyone was back at the castle. He would set out on foot, since the lake wasn't terribly far from the castle.</p><p>%%%</p><p>Lance was slightly suspicious of Keith letting the Force have an off day, but when he saw his commander and best friend leaving the castle with a black duffel bag over his shoulder, he had a pretty good idea what he was going to see.</p><p>Lance donned his cold weather gear and followed Keith's footprints, which were easily seen since it had stopped snowing. Just as he thought, Keith was out on a nearby lake, ice skating. Lance just stood there, watching him.</p><p>He had found out this little secret of Keith's during their time at the Garrison. Keith usually stayed at the academy during holidays since his parents weren't in the picture. Lance didn't pry since it seemed to be a pretty sensitive topic, but Lance did wonder about the phrase. Did they pass away? Were they in a different country or even planet? If they were in the Garrison, were they listed as MIA or even KIA? He had so many questions about Keith's family, but he wasn't going to be the one asking.</p><p>%%%</p><p>Keith knew Lance had followed him, but he didn't mind as he knew about his ice skating. Back at the Garrison, Lance was bored and decided to see what Keith was doing and stumbled upon him ice skating. He had never had the nerve to ask his second-in-command if he wanted to join him, but he was going to do it now. He skated to a stop in front of Lance and held out a hand. "Join me, Lance?"</p><p>Lance's eyes focused on his commander. "Huh?"</p><p>"I asked if you wanted to join me. I have extra skates in the duffel."</p><p>Lance looked from Keith to the duffel and then back to Keith. "I don't know..."</p><p>"You don't know what? How to skate?"</p><p>"I know how to skate, but I am not as good as you."</p><p>"This isn't a competition, Lance. You looked a little bored standing there. I thought I'd offer you an activity, but if you'd rather not..."</p><p>Lance grinned. "You win."</p><p>He missed Keith's grin as he was changing his boots out for the ice skates. He had hoped Lance would join him, so he had packed another pair of ice skates in case Lance had followed him.</p><p>%%%</p><p>When Coran had entered castle control, he expected to see Commander Keith sitting in the chair doing the patrol, so when he saw that the chair was empty, it was a surprise. Perhaps the commander was actually taking a break. As he sat down, he realized that he hadn't seen the commander take a break. Even when he had been swimming with the others, he was always watching over the princess.</p><p>He activated the monitor and started doing a visual patrol of the planet, alternating between Arus's atmosphere and the villages the Force had dug out that morning. He noticed most of the inhabitants had stayed indoors, so when he saw movement on a nearby lake, he was intrigued. Who was out there?</p><p>He zoomed in on the lake and was surprised to see both the commander and lieutenant commander of the Voltron Force ice skating. As he watched the two men, he came to the realization that he didn't know a lot about the four men that had come to save their planet.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Note 2: I know it was five that had come to Arus, but Coran was thinking about the four that were currently on the planet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>